Pop Idol murder case
by Evangeline Britannia
Summary: A case investigated after the Los Angeles BB Murder Case and before the Kira Case. L and Q race against time to solve the murders of pop idols. Q goes under cover as an idol to investigate.


**The Infamous Pop Idol murder case**

**By S J Smith**

**Chapter 1: A Terrible Crime**

It all started the day Dee dee Dickson was buried. She was a famous pop idol who was found dead in her apartment and because she didn't have any family, her fans attended the funeral to pay their respects to her. All of her fans thought that she had been murdered by a rival pop songstress. But that couldn't be proven. She hadn't been the only pop idol that had been Murdered. In all of the recent murders that had shocked the fans of each idol, there had been five in total who had lost their life's to a raging psychopath. The police were baffled about the murders and couldn't find any clues at the crime scene's to link to a suspect. Each crime scene had been wiped clean of any evidence that there had been a murder there.

The police suspected that each of the victim's committed suicide due to the lack of evidence found at the scene. They thought that Dee dee was going to be the last victim. The corona had reported that each victim had in-haled chloroform before they had been decapitated. Each of the victim's were killed at the same time as each other. The police now had evidence that the victim's were all murdered. But they were going to be wrong by thinking that Dee dee Dickson was the last victim.

It had been a week since the pop idol Dee dee Dickson had been buried, when another pop idol had been killed. Now the police were desperate for someone to help them. Since the Los Angeles BB murder case had been solved, the police suspected that this crime was looking a bit like it. But the only thing was, the killer didn't leave anything behind. They had no clues at all and Beyond Birthday was behind bars. So there was no way he was the killer. They had to do something before the killer struck again. It was no use bringing the F.B.I in as they would only want to see evidence of the case before they started to investigate. The only evidence they had was a corona's report. But they couldn't risk their jobs.

"What about asking L?" a young police officer asked, as he poured coffee into his mug. Every police officer young and old knew about the world's greatest detective L. L took on cases that no-one could solve. He had helped in the Los Angeles BB murder case a year before this case happened. But many knew that he only worked on cases that interested him. No-one had ever seen him and he was hard to contact. The only person who was able to contact him was a man named Watari. Not much was known about either L or Watari. No-one knew their true identities. But the police and the F.B.I respected L for his hard work on all the cases that he had solved.

The police speculated about if he would help them on this case. It was up to the greatest detective to decide if he indeed wanted to investigate the murders that were now getting worse day by day. There were now six victim's. The police were now praying for a miracle to happen. If they could get L to help, then the murders would stop. But the police would be having to do something to assist L as well.

**Chapter 2: The Big Decision**

"L there has been several murders in the past two month's. All are pop idol's. The police are asking for your help. There's a lack of evidence at each of the victim's crime scene's and the police are unable to solve the case. They want to know if you would help out," Watari said over the microphone. L had been keeping an eye on the investigation and had sent Watari to the ICPO meeting to find out details from the case. "Yes Watari I understand what the police are asking. I will help them with this case. But they must protect Quin as she will play a part in this investigation. I will talk to them shortly," L said using a synthetic voice software. Quin was L's childhood friend at Wammy's house and was also an agent. She had been recently living with L and Watari due to the fact that she had been found after many years of being lost. She had helped on many cases with L, but never this big before.

It was as if L was trusting Quin to do a good job of investigating by herself. Quin suddenly walked into the room with a newspaper. She held it in both hands open and read quietly to herself. "Quin I want you to help on this investigation. But I want you to go undercover as a pop idol," L said, as he watched her sit on the arm chair. Of all the months Quin had been there, L had never heard her talk to him. But suddenly Quin had opened her mouth and uttered a sentence. "This means that you are putting me at risk of getting murdered," Quin said, as she looked up at L.

He hadn't thought of it like that, but what Quin had said made sense to him. "I know what your saying is logical, but I still want you to go undercover. I will provide some protection for you whilst you are a pop idol. Please trust me Quin, I wish not to get you killed. There must be a motive behind the murders. I want you to investigate this case through the eyes of a pop idol," L said, as he walked over to her. He put an arm around her shoulder and held her to him. Quin suddenly dropped the newspaper that she was holding in shock. It was as if she had for a split second found comfort in L's arms.

Secretly she had fallen in love with L, but was to shy to tell him how she felt. She looked up at him and saw that he had his eyes closed. "L how do you feel about me?" Quin asked, as she remained to look up at him. L looked down at Quin and saw her smiling. "Your like a sister to me. I love you as a sister and nothing more. I want to keep you safe from any threat. That's why I'm arranging some protection whilst you are on this case," L said, as he suddenly let go of her. Quin suddenly felt uneasy about asking L that stupid question. She suddenly knew that no-one would love her. Quin started to cry and ran back to her room. She had never fell in love with anyone before and now that L had blew her off by saying that he loved her as a sister, well that made her upset.

L saw Quin run to her room. He had known that she had a crush on him, but he couldn't show his emotions because that would be his weakness. "L their ready for you," Watari said, through the microphone again. L knew then that he had to apologise to Quin after his talk to the ICPO. "Hello to everyone at the ICPO, I am L. I have been monitoring the recent case of murders and I have become interested enough to help. I will want you to do something for me. There is a new upcoming pop idol who I have an interest in and I want you to protect her. Her name is Kuzame Hatake. I know that she's just started her carer, but I want the police and the F.B.I. To protect her. If you do this, then the case will be solved in no time," L said in a synthetic voice.

"I'm sorry L but there's no way we can protect Kuzame. We don't even know if the killer will target her," the director of the F.B.I. Said. The room went silent whilst they waited for L to speak again. Suddenly a white image with a calligraphic letter Q appeared in front of all the ICPO attendee's. "Do you choose to refuse L's request because you are scared of what might happen if you do?" Quin said through a synthetic voice changer. "Who are you? And why is it any of your interest what we decide here?" the chief of police said in a nasty tone. Quin sat at her computer and smiled. _There's actually someone who wants to oppose my interference during this meeting. I think I might get to like this investigation if it goes ahead _Quin thought. "My name is Q and I have a interest in this case also. Unlike you, I have a reason for my involvement in this case. About two month's ago I was contacted by a mysterious benefactor who wished, no begged for my help on the case of his missing daughter and niece. They were indeed pop idol's who were killed by the killer of this crime. I have teamed up with L on the case to get to the bottom of what happened to the two girls. My question to you would be what would you do if you knew that the pop idol you was sent to protect was in fact an undercover agent investigating the murders secretly?" Quin said, as she paused for a response.

L had been listening to Quin speak to the ICPO attendee's. He never knew that she would speak on his behalf to anyone other then Watari. All those who attended the meeting now praised L's decision. Though they hadn't known who this mysterious Q was, they wanted to help her by promising to protect L's interesting pop idol. "We'll all help in any way we can. If indeed the pop idol in question was an undercover agent we would also do anything to help her out," the chief of police said. "Thank you for agreeing with L's request. I thought that I'd get you all to change your mind. I will let L take it from here. Until next time then," Quin said, as suddenly the image disappeared from the ICPO screen.

All those who attended the meeting were shocked. But at the same time were glad that someone had spoke highly of L's plan. L suddenly felt happy as if someone had given him a free ticket to a sweet factory. "I'm sorry for the interruption, but are you all agreeing with my request now?" L said, as he remained cool headed. "Yes L we all agree to help you in any way we can," all the ICPO attendee's answered. "Well then I will be waiting for the corona's report," L said, as he left the ICPO attendee's wondering about what had just happened.

If it hadn't been for Quin, he would have been unable to investigate the case due to the lack of protection for her. But L had suddenly understood her question that she had asked him earlier. He had started to feel something for her. It wasn't a sister, brotherly love that he had told her about before. Now that Quin had helped him, L knew that she must have loved and admired him to help him convince the police and the F.B.I. to protect her during the case. Suddenly Quin walked into the room and sat at the table. L moved over to her from his computer and put an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you for helping me. But from now on I will try to convince the authorities. I don't want you to be recognised by anyone due to what happened before this case," L said, as he looked down at her.

With that Quin looked away and pushed L's arm off her shoulders. She got up and walked away. L knew then that he had upset her once again. He knew that he had also crushed her pure, gentle spirit for the sense of justice. He had suddenly felt tears roll down his face. He knew now that he had fallen in love with Quin and had felt sympathy for making her sad.

**Chapter 3: A Patter of Tiny Kitten Feet**

Now that the F.B.I. And the police were going to co-operate with L on the case, he had decided to introduce Kuzame Hatake to the world on the thirty-first of October. He had planned everything for that day so that he would be there as a spectator among the crowd. He had always wanted to be seen outside with others his own age, but because of his job as a detective, it made that impossible due to the threats he would receive if he did dare to show his face. It was only September the thirteenth and Quin had been writing a blog under the name of Kuzame in preparation for her role in the investigation. L had been monitoring what she had been writing in the blog to see if anyone would respond to anything that she had wrote. Suddenly Watari came into the observation room carrying a basket. L looked at him as if he was amazed by what he was carrying.

"This basket was found outside near the door. I haven't had a look inside yet," Watari said, as he placed the basket down on the table. Just then Quin had come in to get a coffee. She looked at the basket in a puzzled daze. She leaned forward and listened for a tick tock noise which would indicate that there was a bomb inside. But all of a sudden, out popped a head with two pointed ears and whiskers. Quin put down her mug and smiled at the little head. She uncovered the little kitten that was concealed in a blanket. She held the black and white kitten in her arms and smiled broadly. "I can't believe you got me a kitten L. I love him," Quin said, as she continued to hold the kitten.

L looked to Watari and smiled. Then he saw a note attached to the basket. L walked over to the basket and took the note from it. He unfolded the note and read it aloud. "Please take care of this kitten. I'm unable to take care and keep him due to my long suffering illness which is making me deteriorate quite rapidly," L read out, as he folded the note back up. Quin looked at him and frowned. She knew then that L wouldn't have brought her a pet. As Watari looked at her, he felt that something was wrong. L had kept Watari in the dark about what was going on between him and Quin. But by the look on Quin's face, he knew what she was feeling for L.

"L why did you read that note out? You had given Quin such hope. I can tell that there's something going on between you two. But please don't upset her. I wish for you to make my grand-daughter happy," Watari said, as he put an arm around her shoulder. L looked at the kitten in Quin's arms and instantly fell in love with him. "Well I guess we can keep him," L said, as he stroked the kittens head. "I'm going to call him Fido, he won't get in your way L I promise," Quin said acting like a child who had just been given a present. Watari looked at L and smiled. He knew that L wasn't evil hearted. But still he couldn't understand what was going on between them. _Maybe they had a disagreement about something _Watari thought.

But seeing Quin act like a child due to what L had said about keeping the kitten, made him think otherwise. Quin knew that she had to be serious about what she was going to do whilst she was undercover. But at that moment in time, she was happy and felt alive again. She didn't have much of a childhood due to being abducted from Wammy's house at a young age. Watari knew how Quin felt. He had never knew where Quin was taken to after being abducted. But after recently finding her alive and well, he himself was happy. Quin was his grand-daughter and he had placed her into Wammy's house after her parents had been killed by a mad man on the run. L had always been told that Quin had moved away and was adopted.

But once he grew older and started to suspect that Quin wasn't adopted, Watari told him the truth about her disappearance. After L tracked Quin down, he saved her from herself. She had been forced into a life of fighting for money. She was kept on a leash like a dog and only unleashed when a fight started. A mob boss had kept her by his side, showing no kindness to her. Whilst L had been on a murder case that involved a mob boss, he had run into Quin who was set on to him. He had been investigating on his own and had been in disguise. L had threatened the mob boss and in revenge for this, the mob boss used Quin to kill him.

But L had reminded Quin about her life at Wammy's house. This made her revoke her decision to take an order to kill L from the man who kept her as a dog. Instead she protected L and killed the mob boss. Soon after that L had placed Quin into rehab at Wammy's house until she recovered from the mind control they had used on her. But now Watari had seen a difference in Quin's personalty. It was due to L being nice and compassionate towards her. Watari suddenly realised that Quin must be in love with L and somehow he must have rejected her. "I'm going to take Fido to my room. If that's alright L," Quin said, as she clung onto the small animal.

He leant forward and stroked the little kitten. "I think you have a good solid name for that kitten. I would also love to see that animal as well. I have never had a pet in all my life and I have fell in love with Fido. Could I also play and nurture him?" L said, as he looked at Fido. Quin had suddenly felt a spark in the air. As if L was some what interested in the kitten that Quin had fallen in love with as well. Both Quin and L had a bond for the small animal. The reason for Quin not talking to L once she first lived with Watari and him was that she was so full of regret and remorse for the victims butchered in the murders.

She had also felt sad about taking orders from a criminal who used her to kill people that were innocent. If it wasn't for L saving her, she would never of had this love for him and also the small kitten that she had proudly named Fido. Fido suddenly jumped out of Quin's arm and jumped onto L's head. L looked at Quin and started laughing. Both of them were happy and were laughing together. When they were children, Watari had remembered that when he first introduced L to Quin, he was a shy boy who didn't talk very much. But when Quin was in trouble, he would shout at those who was causing her so much grief.

Now that Watari saw both of them laughing, the past and this recent event had made him happy. Watari only wished and prayed that Quin wouldn't be killed whilst she was undercover, as it would cause a gap in their relationship. Many people had thought that Watari was a sort of father to L, but they weren't really related that way. In a way Watari was like a butler just like the butler out of Batman or even Big O, that was there to assist when trouble came. He was grateful to L for getting Quin back alive and well. But If anything was to happen to her again, he would just leave L.

"Let's have some tea and cake," Watari said, as he walked to the phone. He rang for room service and placed an order for tea and cakes of different kinds to be sent up. They all had been staying in a hotel and then swapped every three days to stop any suspicions about their whereabouts. L had been doing this since he became a detective due to the fact that he didn't want anyone to kill him. They were quite happy doing this because of how long they were going to stay at each hotel and also it made life easy for L as he continued to work on cases. Quin hadn't really lived in safe surroundings before and was happy when she got to see the different styles of rooms. She had kept a diary of her adventure's with L and her grand-father.

Now that she had a kitten, she had to start a new chapter in her diary that would include him. She was finally happy with her family. But she was still shy to tell L how she loved him. _I guess one day I will be able to tell him how I feel about him. But for now, I guess I'm happy with what I've got here _Quin thought, as she continued laughing with L. But unknown to Quin, L had started to feel the same towards her.

**Chapter 4: Bombs at midnight and the disappearance**

On the fifteenth of October there was a pre-launch party for Kuzame Hatake. L had accompanied Quin who was dress as a pop idol for her role as Kuzame. L himself had been dressed in a suit for the occasion with his hair also tied back. Quin didn't want L to change his appearance, but she knew that he did it for her. He had fallen in love with her and had disguised himself so that he could be there with her. They were met by the plain clothed police officers and F.B.I. agents that had been assigned to protect Kuzame. Each one of them not knowing that L was in their presence whilst they talked, didn't suspect anything. "It's lovely to meet you all. I was told by Cody here, that your here to protect me," Quin said, as Kuzame. She didn't want them to know that L was there.

One of the F.B.I. agents walked towards her and held her hand. Seeing this L grabbed Quin's hand from the F.B.I. agents' grasp and held it. Quin felt something strange. She had asked L how he felt before, but he denied loving her. Now she could tell that this had pissed him off. L was only there to protect and oversee what come out of the pre-launch of the pop idol that maybe the killer would take an interest in to kill next. "I'm sorry, it's just that she's my god daughter and I'm very protective over her. She's been hurt before and as her god father it's in my best interest for her to be safe," L said, as Cody "Well we're all happy to help. So just relax we won't let anything happen," one of the other F.B.I. agents said. All of a sudden there was a loud crackling noise that came from the the large screen television.

Quin and L jumped out of their skins when hearing the noise. L had been making a video of Quin as Kuzame as a promotional video for the pre-launch party, so that those who wondered what sort of pop idol she was, could see first hand what she was capable of. "Hi my name is Cody Yamanka and today I want to introduce you all to my client Kuzame Hatake," The man on the video said. All those who attended the pre-launch party were shocked by the video. On the video Kuzame sang a few songs and also talked about wanting to be noticed. Quin didn't think that L would be so creative to high light her achievement in the role of a pop idol. She knew then that L was starting to love her as Kuzame more then her actual self.

When the video finished, everyone wanted Kuzame to sing a song. Quin hadn't expected anything like this would happen. "Well I think my client can manage to sing one song to you," L said as Cody, whilst he smiled through eating cake. Everyone looked towards Quin and smiled. Quin pulled away from L, who was still scoffing down cake. Before she went to sing she leaned over to his ear and whispered "Your going to regret eating all that cake one day". As she mounted the stage, L looked at his cake and then at Quin. He put the plate down on the table and walked over to the stage.

Quin was quite shy, but when she when saw L smiling at her, she smiled back at him. "This song is for my manager Cody. He's a true inspiration to me," Quin said as Kuzame.

Quin started to sing a song called "Chant this charm" and everyone clapped. Half way into the song, there was an interruption. A man who was wearing a pumpkin mask stood up and started walking toward the stage. He was holding a device in his hand that looked suspicious. L had never dreamed that anyone with a bomb would turn up at the party. It wasn't the murderer as he or in fact she didn't blow their victim's up. It was maybe a messenger. L as Cody went over to the man.

"You have a message for us don't you my friend," L said, as he walked towards the man who was now looking kind of scared. He didn't speak, but he passed a DVD to L and then left. L put the DVD in a player and played the message. On the screen a large letter R appeared. L fell back and shivered. Quin jumped off the stage and picked him up. She looked at the image and frowned. "Good evening ladies, gentlemen and also L as I know that you are watching this. I hope your enjoying this case, but I must warn you that Kuzame will soon obey me. It's just a matter of time before she's killed just like my other marionettes. But L will you be the one to save her, or will you indeed send one of your marionettes to do your dirty work," the voice said, in a synthesized tone. "Well not if I have anything to say about it," L said, as Cody.

What the voice had said pissed him off. He wasn't going to let some evil puppet master type killer take Quin away from him. After the DVD had finished playing, there was a loud bang as if a bomb had gone off. To L's surprise, Quin had noticed something was wrong. "Cody I don't feel so good. Can I go?" Quin said, as Kuzame. L looked at Quin and suddenly nodded his head at her. She ran out of the room and down the stairs. Quin had a strong feeling that whoever made the DVD was there now setting off bombs. Just then she heard a noise that made her jump. "I'm glad that you've come to find me Kuzame. I was watching your performance. But that damn idiot I hired to deliver the message got there too soon. I want you to help me change the way of music forever. People must hear your voice the way I intend it to be heard. So please what do you say? Will you help me?" the voice said, as the person who owned it came out of the shadows.

Quin never dreamed that the killer would actually show up. To her she thought of this person as a phantom of the opera type killer. But hearing what he had said to her about changing the way of music and using her to do it, that made her feel scared. Maybe all the victim's had been this way before they were killed. They must have refused his offer. But Quin knew that if she refused, then she would end up on a slab just like those before her. "I want to help you, but tell me why you killed the others? And also why did you ask me of all people? There are plenty of other pop idol's out there who are more famous then me," Quin said, as she got closer to him. She wanted to stall him as long as she could, so that the plain clothed officers would suspect that something was wrong and investigate.

But it was too late. All of a sudden the masked man knocked her out with a baseball bat. He then picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. "Well even though you got the message to L early, you still know how to pack a blow to those who we wish to take away," the other man said, as he walked to the car. He had wanted to do things differently, but because she had asked questions, he had no choice but to ask for his partner to use force. As they drove away, they could see the police pull up outside the building. No-one was going to notice them leave with Kuzame in the boot of their car.

It had been half an hour since Quin had gone to investigate the loud bang. L had now started to worry about Quin's whereabouts. "Where is Kuzame? I must find her," L said, as he ran around searching for her. But it was no use. She had been kidnapped. L knew then that it was a lost cause trying to ask the undercover agents to help find Quin. If L had only followed her, then she wouldn't be gone now. He had no idea what he was going to tell Watari about Quin's disappearance. But he knew that whatever he decided to tell him, he had to reassure him that he would get her back alive.

**Chapter 5: L's pain and a pop idol performance**

It had been five days since Quin had been abducted. L had told Watari about Quin being taken from the pre-launch party and promised to get her back alive. He had found her before, but this time he feared that where ever she was, there was no way to bring her back to those who loved her. Watari had found it difficult to take Quin's disappearance all in. He had started to act weirdly by stop eating and drinking. L was no different. He had stared to comfort Fido the kitten and would cry in his fur. He now felt guilty about letting Quin go off without him. Watari had suddenly turned on the television and sat on the couch. "If Quin gets killed I'll never forgive you and will leave you to work on cases on your own," Watari said as he continued to cry.

L could see that he was ill with all the worry that was going through his mind about his grand-daughter. "I promise you Watari I will do everything to get her back alive," he said without thinking about the consequences. Fido had walked over to Watari and jumped on into his lap. The kitten started to cry and looked up at Watari , who had tears rolling down his face.

L went back to his work looking at all the possible clues of each crime scene of the victims. But there was nothing that come up unordinary. He had remembered that B was this clever when hiding clues in Los Angeles. But he sent puzzles to the police warning them of the murders. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't asked the police if they had received any mysterious letters or puzzles through the post. He quickly rang the local police department who were investigating the case before he had started to help. "Hello this is Pc Starling how can I help," The voice on the line said. "Hello Pc Starling. I'm wondering if you know if I could get any other details about the murder case. Have there been any letters or puzzles that have been sent to you by anyone?" L said in a synthesized voice.

There was a sudden pause before the officer on the phone spoke again. "I'm sorry but we're not aloud to give you that information. We're in correspondence with L who is investigating this case so there's no way we can pass on information," said the officer. L was annoyed by what Pc Starling had said. "I'm L and I wish to have every speck of evidence that you have, including anything that was sent to you. I'm very surprised that you don't know who I am," L shouted at the police officer down the phone. Suddenly he heard someone shouting at Pc Starling in the background. "I'm sorry L, I'm Pc Michelin. My colleague is new and doesn't know who you are. So what can I help you with sir?" the police officer said. L was now calm. He just wanted to quickly solve the case and get Quin back, but he knew that would take time.

"I was wondering if there was anything that was sent to you at the police department at the time of the murders? Please I must work quickly as Kuzame was taken five days ago," L said, as he started to feel cold. "Well in fact there was something that came the day of the first murder, but it was very strange. I'll send it to you. L if there's anything else I can do, just ask," Pc Michelin said. L sat at his desk and started to cry. He knew that he needed all the help he could get, but he didn't want to risk anyone else to get killed. "I'll consider what you've said," L said, as he hung up the phone. Maybe the item that was received the day of the first murder would contain some clues to the other murders.

Just then L heard some music coming from the television. He quickly turned his attention to it. "Number one this week is a début entry the pop idol Kuzame Hatake. You the viewers have voted and also brought her début single entitled `Missing You`. This track is about a great love in her life that she was taken away from she told us. Kuzame is going to be singing at a live venue on the 31st of October. Until then though I hope you all enjoy her début video to her song `Missing You`," the presenter said. L watched the music video and saw Quin singing and dancing.

He smiled and then shook Watari awake, as he had fallen asleep. "What is it L?" Watari asked, as he woke up. "Quin's still alive, look," L said, as he pointed to the television. Watari looked and a wide smile of relief came across his face. He looked at him and smiled. Watari stood up and pulled L to him, hugging him. L knew then that he was happy that his grand-daughter was still alive. Now all they had to do was find her and bring her back home. "The presenter said that she was going to be performing live on my birthday. We just need to find out where. I 'll check her blog page to see if she's wrote anything about it there," L said, as he hugged Watari. "I need you to eat and drink to keep your strength up," he also said, as he let go. Now that they both knew that Quin was still alive, they had a new lease of life to stop the murderer and get Quin back.

**Chapter 6 : An unconvincing piece of evidence **

L had started to investigate on his own due to Quin's disappearance. Pc Michelin had sent him the letter that was received that day of the first murder. The letter didn't have many clues to the killers motive, but it did suggest that the police take a background check of the victim. "Maybe there was something in the victim's history that sparked the murderer to kill his first victim," L said. L had started to dig deep into each victim's background. He hadn't forgot about the performance that Kuzame Hatake was going to give. Watari had booked tickets for the both of them.

He knew that Quin had planned to go with the killer, but she must have been hurt. But when he saw her sing, he knew then that L must have told her to do this to find the motive of the killer and bring them to justice. Watari had never intended for Quin to be taken into Wammy's house. All though she was an orphan, he never had any intention to train her for replacing L if he was killed. But she was already as smart as L when she was taken to Wammy's house. Watari had many mixed feelings about turning Quin into L's replacement because she was his grand-daughter. Now that he knew that she was safe and well, he could relax.

"Watari we'll see her again, so don't worry," L said, as he started to suck a lollipop. L smiled as he held the lollipop in his mouth. He had mixed feelings too. He loved Quin and wanted to get her quick. Now that the 31st of October was drawing nearer, he knew that he had to solve the case before then. L had finally found something about the six victim's that shocked him. They had all been friends who had witnessed a murder during their teens. Each one of them had told the police about the murder. But the killer had only been given a light prison sentence. During that time of the murderer being in prison, each of the victim's had become pop idol's who had wowed their fan's.

It was Dee dee Dickinson mother and father who had been killed. Each victim had been killed in the order that they had reported the murder to the police. L thought then that it was weird how the murderer knew exactly who and when the victim's reported the murder. L then thought about the agent from Wammy's house who became a police officer. "Watari who became a police officer? I just can't remember," L said, looking at the letter again. Watari thought it was strange of L to ask about the other agents from Wammy's house. Then Watari realized that L had been trying to figure out how the murderer was able to determine which of the victim's had reported him.

"L I think that your talking about R. But I don't understand why he would take Quin. He obviously has an accomplice. If I know R well enough, he won't physically get his hands dirty," Watari said, as he walked over to L. "Maybe the accomplice is the murderer and R is playing a game with me. Maybe he's keeping Quin as insurance. If Robin doesn't like to loose games, then he only convinced Quin to go with him as maybe he was scared for her safety," L said, as he continued to suck on the lollipop. Ever since Quin had shouted at him at the pre-launch party, he had cut down on eating cake. He suddenly looked at Watari and smiled. He had an idea. On the letter there was an address that seemed familiar.

"I want to go visit B in prison. Maybe he knows a lot more about R," L said, as he quickly stood. Watari looked at him with wide eyes. He never would have thought that L would want to meet with the person who had played a game with him the first time that he had asked Naomi Misora to help on the case. But just then L turned to him and suddenly started to laugh. "Do you really think that I would want to discuss R with that ragging maniac? But in any case, I need to get help from Naomi again. I think that Pc Michelin has been lying to me about who he really is," L said, as the smile on his face had suddenly turned into a frown. The only thing that L could do now was to contact Naomi and ask for her help.

He had relied on her before whilst investigating on the Los Angeles BB murders together. She had been his eyes and ears throughout the case. But this time he needed her expert opinion and wit to solve the case. There was something fishy about the note that was sent to the police by the killer. If they killed just because of the victim's reporting the murder years before, then why would the murderer use chloroform. L couldn't understand. He just prayed that whatever happened, Quin wouldn't be killed.

********************************************

It had been a year since Naomi Missora was sent an email from L asking her for help on the Los Angeles BB murder case. She had been on leave then and was surprised that the world's greatest detective had contacted her of all people to help him. Since then she had been resigned to the F.B.I and had been assigned to many cases. But she seemed to miss the sense of thrill for working with L.

She had just arrived home from another day of paper work and she could tell that she had something urgent to check before she got to comfortable. Ever since her boyfriend Raye had been away, they had been emailing each other daily. She went to her laptop and turned it on eagerly waiting for it to load. When she got logged on, she quickly went to her email account. Naomi wanted to be the first to email Raye about news that had gone on that day. She hated being apart from him. But she had no choice in the matter of what cases they would be assigned to.

Whilst Naomi skimmed through the recent messages, she noticed that there was an email from an unknown address. She hadn't really got many people on her address book. But whoever the message was from, they must have known how to contact her. She opened up the email in a shock, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was from L. She never would have dreamed that he would email her again. But whatever he wanted her to help with, she decided that she would drop everything to help him once again.

_I'm sorry to contact you at this time of your resigning to the F.B.I, but_

_I need your help. Have you heard about the recent murders? All the victim's _

_were pop idols and the killer is still at large. A friend of mine is on the case _

_already as an undercover pop idol, yet she was abducted seven days ago._

_But I just want to hurry up and solve this case. If you are interested in _

_helping me, then you know how to contact me. Also I would like to meet_

_you so we can go over the case facts. - L_

Whilst she read the email, she felt that L must be finding it hard to solve the case by himself. It was like he wanted to meet her so that he could tell her all the details of the case in person. She had thought this was quite odd of him to invite her to meet. But she had already decided by reading the email to help L out with the case. Naomi took a shower and changed her clothes. She had already contacted L who had told her that he would send out transport for her to his location. She didn't know what to think of him. They had never met before and this current event had an impact on her.

He must have trusted her very well to contact and also meet her. It was five o'clock when she was picked up. She had sat in the back of the car clutching her handbag tightly. Whilst she sat looking out of the window at the fast moving cars, she felt butterfly's in her stomach. Naomi was nervous about meeting L. She just hoped that he wasn't the sort to criticise her on her appearance. Suddenly the car stopped out side of a hotel. The man who drove her there got out of the drivers side and opened the passenger door.

Naomi climbed out of her seat and exited the car. They both walked into the hotel and took the elevator up to the second floor. Without a word spoken, the man knocked the door. "It's open, come on in," A male voice said behind the door. As they both entered the room, Naomi saw a tall younger man standing in front of her. "It's nice to finally meet you Naomi Missora," said the man. Naomi couldn't believe her eyes. She never would have thought that L would be so young.

She had no intentions of working with someone younger than her. But she hadn't met with L before, so she didn't know how to get over the fact of L being younger. Naomi looked at him and remembered what Rue Ryuzaki looked like when she first met him. But as she suddenly remembered more, she had met another Ryuzaki the day she went back to the F.B.I. "So your L. I can't believe that someone as young as you could be the detective that everyone asks help from," Naomi said. L looked at Naomi and smiled. "Please call me Ryuzaki from now on," L said, as he sat down on the couch with his knee's up to his chest.

Naomi sat opposite L and wondered what he wished her to do. "Time is running out for this case and I have no knowledge of the killers true motive for murdering the victim's," L said, as he drank some coffee that had been sugared. Naomi looked again at him and then realized that he must have been feeling bad about his friend. "What do you want me to do, Ryuzaki? Name it and I'll do it," Naomi said without thinking. She knew that she would end up causing some injury to her reputation at the F.B.I. But she wanted to help L out. L looked at her. He had told himself that he didn't want anyone else getting involved with the case due to the fact there would be another murder.

But if he wanted Quin back, he had to trust in Naomi to help solve the case. "I want you find anything out about the victim's. Real names, past history, etc. Anything that would get the murderer to kill them. The only thing that I found out was that all six victim's had reported a murder that happened years before and the killer was put in prison for a short time," L said, as he passed the case file over to Naomi. She sat reading the file and also the note. Suddenly she lifted her head up. "This note, where did you get it from?" Naomi asked. "From the police," L said, as he sat next to her.

Naomi was a little amazed. Now she knew why L was wanting to get the case over with. "What's she like? I mean your friend. Are you in love with her?" She asked, as she suddenly stood up. L looked at Naomi and smiled. He knew how smart she was. That was the reason why he asked for her help in this case. "My friend is as smart as you and I. She always does things unexpectedly, but always has the right intentions. I really miss her around here. I do love her, but I never had a chance to tell her that," L said, as he started to cry.

Naomi looked at him and felt sympathy for him. She knelt down and put her arms around him. L buried his head in Naomi's chest. He had never knew what it was like to feel so much pain that someone would comfort him. L lifted his head and saw Naomi starring down at him with a smile. "I know that you feel so much pain, but don't worry Ryuzaki, we'll get your friend back. Even if I have to get her myself," Naomi said, as she let go of him. L wiped away his tears and stood up. He knew than that Naomi was right.

He was glad that she was there. He walked over to his computer and started typing quickly, bringing up all information about the victim's and how they were killed. Naomi went to her bag and removed her laptop. She knew that must be a reason that the murderer killed the six pop idol's.

*****************************************************

After two hours of searching for information, Naomi had found something. "The killer didn't kill his victim's because they reported a murder," Naomi said, as she walked over to where L was sitting. L looked up at her and seemed puzzled. "What do you mean by that?" L asked, as he suddenly yawned. He hadn't been sleeping well since Quin had been gone. "All the victim's were killed because they were survivor's of a mass murderer who had killed their families. The Murders name is John May's. I had heard about him and the case.

Though because there wasn't enough witnesses, he got a short sentence in prison. He's going after those who he killed their family. In other words, he made a bodge job and he's killing any survivors," Naomi said. L walked over to her and hugged her. She felt strange about doing it. But she did hug him when he cried and also made him feel better. Just then L realized that Quin was in danger too. Before Quin was used by a mob boss to kill, she was given to a loving family in New York.

There was a murder that took the lives of her adoptive family. She was also a survivor of the mass murderer. Now that Naomi had connected the victim's together through their families being killed, L feared that R must have found out that John May's was after Quin next. "That's why R took Quin, because he wanted to project her from May's. But I can't understand. Is he playing a game with me? It's like he knows how I really feel about Quin. Maybe R cut a deal with May's to let Quin live and instead kill me," L said, as he sat with his knee's up to his chest at his desk.

Naomi had no choice but to stand up and pack her computer away. "You haven't told me a lot about this case Ryuzaki. Who is R and Quin?" Naomi said. L looked at her and suddenly realized that what she said was true. He really didn't want to explain about Quin and R. But he had no choice but to tell her. "Quin is my friend on the case. She is investigating as a undercover pop idol. R on the other hand is an agent from Wammy's house who strayed from his job as a police officer. He is the one who wrote the note. Unlike B, he doesn't actually like getting his hands dirty and couldn't have committed any of the murders. I'm certain that he's working with John May's. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner," L said, as he started to pick at some sweets.

"Well we have to stop May's from killing Quin. If she's another survivor of the psychopath's killings, then we have no choice but to act now. The concert is tomorrow and I've already got a ticket, so I'll go get Quin for you," Naomi said, as she walked over to him. L thought about what Naomi had said. But he knew that it was far too dangerous. "No that's too dangerous. Maybe we can get May's before the performance. I know where they are hiding. I want you to seek out May's and catch him. If you have to ask for back up then don't hesitate to do so," L said, as he suddenly gave Naomi the direction of the place in which May's was hiding.

Naomi knew then that she had to get Raye and a few more F.B.I agents to help her to catch May's. If she relied on the police, she knew that R would find out and the plan would be ruined. "Alright I'll do it. But don't forget I've still got a ticket to the concert, so once every thing's done, I'll help to get Quin back," Naomi said, as she got ready to leave. "That won't be necessary because I'll be doing it myself," L said as he smiled. He had planned everything right down to the last detail. The only thing he hadn't counted on was Quin going missing. Naomi went to the door and smiled at L. "You don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone who you really are. I will also deny that I've met you," Naomi said, as she left the hotel room.

**********************************************************

That night Naomi emailed Raye about the case and asked him for help. She knew that she couldn't let L down. Raye emailed back and agreed to help. She also asked for help from her other colleagues, but because they were busy they couldn't help. _It doesn't really matter, as long as I have Raye to help that's all I need _Naomi thought as she got down into her bed and slept. She knew that she would have to be prepared for what was going to happen. The case would all be over soon and she would be back to her job again. She wished that L would have called her sooner, but he just wanted to get her to him a little.

Now that all the pieces fit together, L knew that he could relay on Naomi to bring the infamous murderer to justice. But if she shot him to protect herself then that would be even better. As Naomi slept, she only dreamed about the out come of the day ahead of her. Whilst she dreamed, she also prayed that nothing would happen to Quin.

**Chapter 7: A performance not to be Forgotten**

L had been awake all night and had excitedly waited for the day light to come. He knew that his birthday this year was going to be a very good one. He waited for a new entry to appear on Quin's blog page under the name of Kuzame Hatake. Then suddenly it was posted. L had also received an email from Quin but was instructed not to reply to it, as that would cause suspicion. L had ached for the return of Quin and couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. To him, she was like a sister at first. But when his feelings for her evolved after she was taken, he felt that she was more then that.

The concert was set to start at ten o'clock at night. L and Watari made sure that all the preparations for then were all going to go smoothly. Even Watari and Fido the kitten were looking forward to having Quin home with them again. Just then the hotel room door was knocked. Watari went to the door and opened it. There stood a young man who was dressed in a red bell boys uniform. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's a young woman down stairs waiting for you. She says it's at the up most importance that you you come straight the way," said the young man.

"Yes I understand. I'll come immediately," Watari said, as he went to L. "Ryuzaki there's a visitor downstairs for you. Do you wish to see who it is ?" he asked without warning of knowing that L would have refused anyway. L walked to the door where the bell boy was standing and looked at him. "Well come on Watari if the woman is waiting for us, we mustn't keep her waiting for long," L said, without looking at him. As they took the elevator down to reception, L wished that it was Quin who was waiting for him. The elevator came to a stop and all three of them walked out.

L looked around and saw a load of people. He wasn't really a social butterfly. The only people that he had close contact with was Watari and now Quin. "Where is the young woman?" Watari asked the bell boy. The bell boy walked them over to the chairs. Right in front of them sat a red haired woman who was dressed in black. "Ryuzaki oh it's good to see you. I thought that I'd never see you again," the young woman said, as she stood up and hugged him. Without a word, L knew who was hugging hi. The bell boy who had taken them to the young woman left.

"Quin how did you get here?" Watari asked, as he looked at her. He knew that she must of out smarted both R and John May's. But she ignored what Watari had said and suddenly kissed L. Then without Quin removed an envelop from her bag and gave it to L. "Happy Birthday," Quin said, as she passed him the envelop. L looked at her and couldn't believe what had just happened. He never would have dreamed that Quin would remember his birthday. It was as if she had changed. Now he knew that she was the one for him. She must have felt the same for him.

"I want you to open it here and I will explain everything," Quin said, as she stood closer to L. L walked over to one of the chairs and sat down with his knee's up to his chest. He opened the envelop and found three tickets inside. He was puzzled about this. Watari had already got the tickets for the performance they were going to attend that night. But Quin must have had a reason for giving him three extra tickets. "We already have these," L said, as he looked up at Quin. But instead of a look of disappointment on her face, Quin smiled at L. "They aren't the same tickets you received from the ticket seller. There for another performance. The plan has changed. You'll be going to a secret concert that I arranged. I managed to pull a few strings. I asked Wedy to design a hologram programme that allows a person to be in two places at the same time. Let's just say, she was happy to help. You see I want you to be there watching when John May's is finally caught and sent back to prison.

I decided to change the plan for the safety of the innocent people who are going to the concert. That's why I organised two separate concerts and venue's. R thinks that he has control over me, but he's so slow minded. I found this microchip in nape of my neck. At first I was scared about who I was, but then I suddenly remembered everything and what I was to do. Please trust L, I don't want to leave you again," Quin said, as she pulled L to her chest and held him tightly in a embrace that would never end. Watari looked at both Quin and L, then realised that they were in love. He never expected them to be so reliant on each other. He only wished that nothing would tear them apart again.

Quin suddenly let go of L and looked at her watch. "I've got to go. I told R that I was going window shopping. Anyway I'll be waiting for you," Quin said, as she started to walk away from both Watari and L. All of a sudden L stood up and walked after Quin. "Wait! What will happen if R finds out that you've been lying to Him? I don't want you to get hurt," L said still walking after her. She stopped and turned to face him. She knew that L was right to about the consequences, but she didn't think about what happen. "It's like you said, R won't get his hand dirty. He'll try to control me again. But the funny thing is he doesn't know about my plan yet. I guess he'll soon understand when he finds out, that an intelligent bird can't be kept caged all it's life," Quin said.

"Well if he does control you again, this will make you remember everything," L said, as he pulled Quin to him and kissed her. After two minutes, L let go of Quin. Quin stood in front of him and smiled. Now she knew how L felt. He felt the same as her. Now Quin had something to live for. There was no way she was going to die just yet.

As Quin left the hotel, Watari felt that he should have stopped L from getting emotionally attached to her. But he couldn't pull himself to do anything. He had never seen his grand-daughter more happier than she was at that moment when L had kissed her. Both L and Watari went to the dinning area and ordered breakfast, which consisted of cousiant's, strawberries and anything sweet. L had never ate with other people before due to fear of being killed. But his love for Quin suddenly loosened his paranoia. He felt that he could do anything now.

Ever since he became friends with Quin whilst in Wammy's house some years long age, he finally knew how it felt to be a good friend. L drank his black coffee only adding a few sugar cubes in. As he did this, he suddenly thought back to what Quin had told him about the caged bird. "Watari, Quin's very smart isn't she ? Is that why you trained her to be my successor when I'm dead ?" L asked, as he looked at him with eyes full of questions. Watari didn't know what to say. "My initial thoughts for Quin when entering Wammy's house was to live there without the fear of loosing anyone again. But something happened that made me change my mind," Watari said, as he held his coffee cup. He was quite relieved that L had asked him that question.

He had been going over that question in his mind for many years. But he was speculating about the out come of the answer. Watari didn't know what L would do if he found out that Quin was to be a replica of him when he passed on the post. "The reason why I started to train Quin is because I saw how you were quick to make friends with her after I had introduce her to you. I thought that you trusted her with your own knowledge. A piece of me wanted to make your friendship last longer without any fear of being separated in life and death. But with that fear of loosing you, I wanted to use Quin as your replacement in case anything did happen to you. I'm sorry I trained her and got her abducted. You were once so close to her and I feel that without her in your life as you grew older and more wiser, you became wise to turn anyone who tried to get close to you away. You lived your life in solitude, yet now you are with Quin again, I see a new you that I never thought I would see again," Watari said.

By this time L stood up and walked out of the dining area. He went to a pay phone in the lobby and called Naomi. "Hello Naomi Misora here," she said. L was nervous about what he would tell her. But he had no choice, he wanted to tell her that the plan had changed. "Naomi don't be alarmed but the plan has changed. There are two concerts instead of just one. Quin has arranged it to be this way due to her understanding that innocent fan's of Kuzame Hatake will be at the concert. I have a feeling that John May's will be at the second concert," L said with a new found confidence.

It took a minute for Naomi to answer back, but when she did she sounded alright with what he had told her. "How do you know all this? I mean I'm fine with the plan, but there's got to be something that doesn't add up," Naomi said with the sound of paranoia in her voice. L understood exactly what she was saying to him, but he didn't want to think about that. "Quin came to see me earlier. She told me everything about the new plan. She also gave me three tickets to the secret second concert. I'm telling you this because I want you to go with me as back up. I understand that you have someone coming with you to help, so they won't be left behind," L said, as he went to hang up.

But before he could, Naomi spoke. "Yes I think I understand what you want to do. I'm happy about this new plan. Besides my partner will be relieved to hear of this as well as we've been going over scenarios for the out come of this case," Naomi said. "Very well then. I will see you at nine thirty tonight, so be be ready. I'll send you details of the location," L said. With that he hung up. As he walked to the elevator he saw Watari following behind. They both got into the elevator and went up to their room. When they got into the hotel room, Watari only prayed that L wouldn't get hurt by the out come of the plan for bringing John May's to justice.

***********************************************************

Naomi woke up and noticed that she had got up late. She quickly went to her bathroom and showered. She knew that she had to meet both Raye and L at nine thirty. She been asked to accompany L to the secret second concert which had been arranged by Quin. Naomi had first been sceptical about the new plan. But when L told her that he wanted her and Raye to go with him as back up, she couldn't back away. As she quickly dress, her phone rang. "Hello Naomi Misora here," she said as she answered the phone.

She had always said that due to the fact that most of her life as an F.B.I agent, she had been behind a desk answering calls and also writing reports. "Naomi, you said that we have to meet early and also that we have to meet at the old abandoned warehouse across town. Are you sure about this? I think you've got in too deep on this case. Saying that, it's not even your case. The F.B.I pulled out after Kuzame Hatake went missing," Raye said. He had been sceptical too and remained to be the same as he talked on the phone. Raye was being like that because he didn't want Naomi getting hurt. He was very protective over her and sometimes advised her to take things easy. But she always did what she wanted anyway.

She had plenty of time to take things easy when she got older. She felt that Raye was a burden to her sometimes due to his protective grasp over her. But she loved him and could understand why L wanted to get Quin back safe and well. She had asked him about his feelings for Quin and he told her everything. Knowing how he felt for her, Naomi wanted to help him in every way she could. "L wants us both there. He says that John May's will be there. This time we have enough evidence to lock him away forever. If we don't catch him now, then what will happen to the next person that comes along. Besides Q is in danger," Naomi said, as she suddenly had a sharpness in her voice.

Just then the door bell rang and as she opened the door, Raye stood there. Waiting. "I'm sorry. It's just that I really don't trust L that much. But if you trust him as much as you do than I'll believe in what he had to say. Besides Q is famous as well now. Everyone's calling her L's messenger. I think it's sweet how he must have trained Q to say what she did to the ICPO," Raye said without thinking, as they drove to the location of the second concert venue. After they left Naomi's apartment, Raye kept talking all the way. He made it clear that he didn't like L due to reason that he took up too much time with Naomi and he felt jealous.

Naomi had listened to the conversation that Raye talked about with his boss that attended the ICPO meeting. "He said that they were all shocked that an unknown detective spoke on L's behalf. But he said that Q was like a messenger," Raye said, as he pulled up to the curb. They had reached their destination. Naomi was so annoyed with what Raye had talked about. As she got out of the car, she looked at her watch. It was eight thirty and still too early. She wished that everything would end in the next minute. But L had told her to wait for him.

"What's happened? Is he not coming? I knew this would happen. Don't you see Naomi, we're his eyes and ears. He's using you. That's why you play at his games all the time. Just admit it. You love him better then me. Even though you haven't met him, you seam to love him," Raye said, as he stood in front of her. Naomi felt so angry with him now. _What a jerk. If I did love L, I would of told him the day I met him _Naomi thought. "You know what Raye your just jealous. All this doubt about L is coming form your jealous mind. I don't love him, I love you. At least I get to see you often. With L I'll never meet him. He's like a fairy tale character that wishes to stay out of the story. What your boss and the others are saying about Q isn't true. L didn't ask her to talk to the ICPO on his behalf. She talked to them through love for him.

I think you really need to meet L and let him tell you about Q himself. He's in love with Q and not me. I know that he's using us, but I'm happy about helping on cases that he needs help with," Naomi said through bitter feelings. Raye looked at Naomi and smiled. He never thought she would be so up tight about what he was saying. But when she said that she loved him instead of L, it had made a difference. "I never knew that. So tell me have you met L, Naomi?" Raye asked, as he walked closer to her. Naomi looked at him with clouded eyes. "Yes I have, but I don't want you to anyone," Naomi said, as she held his hand in hers. "Well I won't say anything to anyone for you. I love you Naomi and don't want to see you get disappointed by the out come of this case," Raye said, as he hugged her. With that they kissed and made up.

******************************************************************

It had seemed like a life time when it finally turned nine thirty. A car parked up and a man got out. He walked over to Raye and Naomi. As she looked at him, she was happy to see the man. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I would have got here earlier but I was just checking that everything was going to go as planned," L said, as he looked at Raye and Naomi. Raye looked at him and couldn't believe that he was actually there. "You must be L. I'm Raye Penber. Before we go in can I ask you something?" Raye said walking close to him. L looked at him and smiled. "You may ask anything you want," L said with a sort of admiration in his voice.

"Are you in love with Q?" Raye asked. He wanted to hear from the horses mouth. "Well telling the truth, I do love her and that's why I'm here to get her back," L said with a smile on his face. As they all entered the abandoned warehouse, L realised that they had to be careful not to be seen. It was like everyone was there in the venue already. L heard people talking loudly as they waited for Kuzame to sing. But when they all entered the concert hall it was the total opposite. Quin came out automatically and greeted them. "I'm glad that you all could make it. I was worried that you wouldn't show," Quin said, as she walked off the stage. Naomi and Raye hadn't met Quin before and had no idea what to think about her. To them she looked like a high school student who had a adult personalty. L looked at them and smiled.

"Well what's the plan now? Do we sit and wait for May's to show up?" Raye said, as he looked at Quin. Quin liked Raye's high spirit. He wasn't the sort to take things slow. "Well at this very moment he's attending the other concert. He's going to try to assassinate Kuzame, but she's a hologram. If he finds out then he'll get here quickly," Quin said, as she looked at L. L was worried about what would happen after her found out about the hologram. "Maybe we should get you into hiding once he finds out," L said. "There's no need. I want him to come here. Besides Robin Rester will be coming too. They think that I'll be the only one here, but they don't know that you are here. I'm sorry but could you protect me," Quin said. L walked over to her and hugged her.

"How do you know R's real name?" L asked. He thought it was strange that Quin would know his name. She looked at him. "I should know his name. I know everyone's name at Wammy's house. Even yours. But I would never reveal yours to anyone because I love you," Quin said, as she hugged L back. Just then Quin's phone rang. She answered the call with excitement. "I see. Yes I understand. Thank you for your help," Quin said, as she ended the call. She looked at them all and smiled. "Well get ready, `cause he's on his way," Quin said, still smiling.

Naomi never would have thought that Quin would be so irresponsible. She was like an immature child playing a game. "How could you do this? Do you want to get killed? You know that he's coming to kill you right? So why on earth invite us here. Now we're all in danger as well. Do you know that L is in love with you? Are you just going to let him watch while May's kills you?" Naomi said with rage in her voice. Quin looked at her and then at L. L had once told her that he loved her as a sister and nothing more. She never expected to hear Naomi speak so highly of his love for her.

"The reason why I wanted you all here is so that you could help me catch those bastards who pervert the course of justice. May's has killed many people and I want him locked away for an eternity. If I die in the progress, then I will all meet you again in the next life. I've always Known that L loves me as a sister and that only," Quin said, as she went to walk over to Naomi. Suddenly John May's accompanied by R barge into the concert hall. Naomi ran to Quin's side to protect her. "There she is May's! Now you can finally kill the witch who survived your last crime in Japan," R said, as he smiled with teeth showing. "Stop there Robin Rester! I think that your confusing him. Weren't you also a survivor of one of his crimes? No wonder your scared of him. It all makes sense now.

Instead of him killing you out the way, you made friends with him. Your using him so that he doesn't kill you too. Well I think that's just plan bad. Maybe B would think that your a coward due to the fact that you don't actually get your own hands dirty," Quin said, as she smiled at him. "How did you know that? No-one knows that. You bitch! You'll go to hell for this! Go on John! KILL HER NOW!," R said, as he pointed to her. But instead of listening to R, he turned his gun at him and shot him in the chest twice. Then he walked over to Quin. Automatically she knew that he would kill her now. "I understand. I'm ready to leave now," Quin said, as she cried.

With that John May's shot her twice in the chest. On impact of the bullets, Quin fell down. May's ran outside and drove away. L ran over to Quin and crouched down beside her cradling her in his arms. "Go catch up to him Naomi and take Raye!," L shouted, as he started to cry. With that Raye ran out of the warehouse along with Naomi. They sped away in the car following May's.

"Don't die, please Quin! You've got to hold on!," L shouted, as he held Quin close to him. In his mind he knew that she was going to die. He had loved her her and had never told her anything. "Quin I never told you that I love you more than a sister. When you were gone, I thought about no-one else but you. If you die now, then I'll be the same as I was before I first found you. You have changed me so much. I now believe in making friends. If your gone then I don't Know how I will cope," L said, as he cried. "I've always loved you L and always will. I'll always be with you my love. So don't cry any more. Live your life happily and never forget the good times we shared together. We'll see each other again," Quin said, as she suddenly closed her eyes.

L held her tight to him and kissed her forehead. Just then Watari entered the building. He noticed R lying in a pool of blood. Then he saw Quin and quickly ran over to where L was cradling her in his arms. He felt for her pulse. He looked at L and cried. " She's dead L. The woman you loved is dead. I'm sorry about what I told you when she was taken. I won't give up until that maniac is brought to just," Watari said, as he choked back the tears. It was all over. Quin was killed by the man who had killed all the pop idol's that had been survivor's of his past crime's. L was going to arrange a proper funeral fro her. He knew that he could never bring her back. But he still had fond memories of her.

He and watari had taken loads of photograph's to remind them of her. "I need to contact Naomi," L said as he let of Quin. He dried his tears and cleared his throat. Watari gave L the phone that he had been carrying in his pocket of his coat.

********************************************************************

Naomi and Raye sat in the car outside of John May's hide out. Just before they got out of the car, the phone rang. "Hello Naomi here. What? I'm so sorry L. Yes we're here already. I understand," She said, as she ended the call. Raye looked at her. "What's happened Naomi?" Raye asked, as he suddenly saw her crying. Naomi choked back tears and looked at him. "It's Quin, she's dead. L wants us to catch May's now," Naomi said still crying. With that Raye got out of the car and ran into May's hide out without thinking. Even though he hadn't known Quin that well, he felt sorry for L and decided to get justice for him.

Naomi quickly got out of the car and followed him. She worried about him sometimes when he rushed into things. "You bastard how could you go round killing the survivor's of your earlier crimes. Is there no justice any more. You killed her and now I will arrest you for the murders of Kuzame Hatake and all the other pop idols who suffered under your evil killing spree!," Raye shouted, as he quickly wrestled May's to the ground and placed on the hand cuff's. Naomi rang the local police for them to come for John May's. They had plenty of evidence now to put May's away for life. When the police came, Naomi explained what had happened and with that John May's was carted away.

Naomi and Raye ran to the car and drove back to the abandoned warehouse. When they got there, they both saw Quin's body being taken away. L stood outside crying. Naomi went over to him and hugged him. They both cried. Watari was in more shock then both of them. He sat in the car with Fido the kitten. As he opened the door of the passenger seat, Fido got out. Just as he got out of the car without warning a car ran over the small cat, which killed him instantly. L saw this and ran over to him. He cried more tears for the dead kitten.

"He wanted to see her again and now he's with her forever. I'll make sure that their buried together. Side by side. Quin would like that. She loved that kitten. I loved her too and I was too late to tell her," L said, as he choked more tears back. The case was finally over, but L had lost the most important person to him. The girl that had made him realise there was more to life then just being alone, had been killed by the man who had taken her adoptive family along time ago.

After a few days Quin's body was realised and her funeral was the most emotional one. Some of the children from Wammy's house who had known her, attended the funeral. They each layed flowers after the coffin was buried. Near had attended the funeral accompanied by Roger. He had suffered the worst with coming to terms with Quin's death. Near looked at L and cried. "Why her L? She was perfect. Every time we Played games together, she would always tell me a story of your and her childhood together. I loved her like a mother and so did Mello and Matt. They didn't attend due to the fact they're still in shock about loosing her.," Near said, as he held onto L's hand. L looked at him in silence and cried. He understood what Near had said.

But he knew that Quin wouldn't of wanted to see him cry. He suddenly smiled at Near and dried his tears. "Quin would of wanted us to be happy at this time of great sadness. So be happy and remember all the happy times with her," L said. With that they both walked out of the grave yard. L knew by telling Near that, it would stay with him for the rest of his life. L also had to be strong and carry on with his life as that was what Quin would have wanted. He only hoped that he would see Quin again. He cried his last tear and quickly wiped it away. He now had to shut his feelings away forever. Without Quin he knew that he couldn't be soft any more. Whatever case came along, he had to be stronger then ever.

A couple of years later after his arrest, on January 23rd , 2004, serving a life sentence in a New York prison, John May's mysteriously dies from a heart attack.

The End


End file.
